1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator for a restraining apparatus for use in a restraining apparatus such as an airbag device.
Among gas generators for an airbag apparatus, a tubular container or a cup-shaped container is generally used when forming an ignition device chamber that accommodates an igniter and a transfer charge or when dividing a combustion chamber in two chambers in the a gas generator using a gas generating agent as a gas generation source.
The tubular container or cup-shaped container is fixed inside the housing of the gas generator.
2. Description of Related Art
Claim 6 of JP-A No. 2006-076849 mentions a gas generator for a vehicle passenger protecting apparatus, that uses a gas generating agent composition.
In the gas generator shown in FIG. 1 of JP-A No. 2006-076849, a combustion chamber 8 charged with a gas generating agent 4 is provided inside a housing formed by an upper lid 6 and a lower lid 10. An igniter 2 is attached to the center portion of the lower lid 10. The igniter 2 is covered by a bottomed inner tubular body 13 charged with a transfer charge 3.
The bottomed inner tubular body 13 is fixed to the flange portion in the opening side of the inner tubular body 13 by bending inward (that is, crimping) an annular protruding portion (an ignition device holding portion) formed at the lower lid 10 (paragraph [0040]).